


I Wish My Heroes Could Just Fly Out of Books

by Lightetclaire_the_writerbear



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightetclaire_the_writerbear/pseuds/Lightetclaire_the_writerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish My Heroes Could Just Fly Out of Books

_Hi_

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi


End file.
